Calamidad o Amor
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: "Las cosas raras que me pasan... ¿Son por ese Dios de la Calamidad?"Después de salvar a ese tipo, el cuerpo y mente de Iki Hiyori se han envuelto en muchos problemas, problemas como enamorarse de un Dios, un Dios asesino, un Dios de la Calamidad... "¡¿En que estaba pensando?"
1. Chapter 1

**Calamidad o Amor**

 **Sinopsis:** "Las cosas raras que me pasan... ¡¿Son por ese Dios de la Calamidad?!"Después de salvar a ese tipo, el cuerpo y mente de Iki Hiyori se han envuelto en muchos problemas, problemas como enamorarse de un Dios, un Dios asesino, un Dios de la Calamidad... "¡¿En que estaba pensando?!"

* * *

 **NOTAS: Ok, aquí va la explicación, esto es un tipo de AU donde Yato sigue matando y se vuelve famoso por eso... (seeeh), y en uno de sus "trabajos" Hiyori lo salva del camión como en la historia original, pero Yato ni la ayuda porque** _ **SI**_ **tiene cosas que hacer (asesinar...seeeeh) , aun así Hiyori se las arregla para encontrarlo, Yukine si está en la historia y sigue siendo el Shinki de Yato, aunque no es un Hafuri (ya verán), y todos odian a Yato! Yeyyy, excepto Kazuma, esa historia sigue igual. Ya paro, empiezo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _¡¿Y mi cuerpo?!_

" _Yukine"_

" _¿Qué pasa, maestro?"_

" _Tenemos trabajo"_

 ***Hiyori's POV***

Mi nombre es Iki Hiyori, soy una estudiante de preparatoria, bueno, _todavía no_ , voy en camino para inscribirme.

Tengo una vida bastante normal, vivo sola en mi apartamento, a veces voy a visitar a mis padres, aunque están divorciados, papá vive en otra ciudad con su nueva esposa y su hijastra, la "señorita perfección".

Mi abuela murió hace unos años, aun la extraño, pero lo que más me sorprende es lo que me dijo antes de morir: _"¿No los ves? Qué bueno, mi querida Hiyori, tu sí que vivirás en paz..."_

¿Qué se supone que debo ver? ¿O que _no_ se supone que debo ver? Tal vez nunca lo sabré, Abuela ya no está aquí para decírmelo.

Mamá me contó que la abuela tenía un don para ver cosas que los demás no ven, aunque después de unos años no me lo creí, después de todo, pensaba que sólo era un cuento que le contaban a los niños pequeños.

" _¿Tú también puedes verlos, mamá?"_

" _Creo que la abuela es la única que puede, querida."_

Seguro mamá pensaba que su madre estaba loca, aunque después de todo lo que ha pasado, puedo asegurar que _no_ estaba loca, ella sí que los _veía, esos seres extraños_.

 ***Normal POV***

La calle llena de tiendas llevaba a la escuela, era un camino largo pero Hiyori no tenía un medio de transporte el cuál usar. Una vez soñó ver a una mujer de largos cabellos dorados montar sobre un león volador, ¿raro? Lo sé, pero parecía tan real, aunque no lo suficiente para saber que solo era un sueño, _¿verdad?_

Llevaba una chaqueta bastante abrigadora, el invierno estaba llegando y no quería tener un resfriado.

Ante sus ojos pasó un chico de ojos azules vestido en una yukata, ¿en esta época del año? Pero más importante... ¿De dónde salió? No lo había visto llegar por ningún lado, el chico cruzó la calle, Hiyori volteo a verlo un poco sorprendida por su repentina aparición, más adelante ya al otro lado de la calle había un chico de cabellos rubios también vestido en una yukata, ¿pero él también estivo hay todo el tiempo?

Mientras el chico cruzaba la calle, un camión se iba aproximando sin ganas de parar, como si _no estuviera viendo al joven de negros cabellos_.

"¡Cuidado!"

La chica saltó empujando al joven fuera del camino del camión que seguía como si el chico no _estuviera allí_.

"¡Que te pasa! ¿Por qué no ves a los dos lados antes de cruzar? ¿Y ese camión qué? ¿Acaso no te vio?"

"Chica... Creo que deberías voltear atrás."

"¿Eh?"

Ahí se encontraba, su cuerpo inerte en medio de la calle, con el camionero viéndola aterrorizado y una mujer llamando a una ambulancia, los coches de atrás pitaban mientras otros sólo miraban la escena en silencio, con la sirena de la ambulancia sonando a lo lejos, pero... si ella estaba tirada en el suelo... ¿Cómo estaba viendo todo esto?

Negro.

La habitación se encontraba iluminaba, molestando sus ojos que sólo veían borroso, se sentía mareada... ¿Dónde estaba? El olor de rosas inundaba su nariz, lo bueno es que no es alérgica al polen, lo primero que vio es una ventana, al lado de... ¿Una bolsa de suero? ¿Estaba en el hospital?

"¡HIYORI! Mi niña... ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!"

Los ojos de su madre se veían llorosos, estaba a punto de llorar, o tal vez ya había llorado. Su padre entro justo después de su madre, acompañado de la señorita perfección, Chiharu, su cara era una combinación de asco y aburrimiento, seguro que no quería estar ahí, al igual que Hiyori que preferiría no ver la cara de su hermanastra ni en pintura.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado? Y papá... ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?" Quería preguntar donde estaban, pero se notaba de sobra que era una habitación de hospital, lo menos que quería era quedar como tonta en frente de Chiharu.

"Ajá ajá, ¿Cómo puedes fingir no saber nada después de intentar suicidarte?" Las palabras de Chiharu la sorprendieron, ella no intento suicidarse, ni si quiera recordaba por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

"Mi hija... ¡¿Qué hicimos mal?! ¿Por qué...? ¿Tú...?" Su madre estaba a punto de explotar en lágrimas, su padre tenía una expresión de vergüenza, no sabía de qué estaban hablando, todo este asunto la tenía un poco consternada.

"¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo no me intente suicidar!" La expresión de todos cambió al escuchar las palabras de Hiyori, ¿en serio pensaban que había hecho una cosa tan estúpida? Ella apreciaba su vida, había cosas malas, ella lo sabía, pero también cosas buenas, además de que apreciaba su vida... ¡La vida es una, no hay que desperdiciarla!

"¿Y lo que dijo ese camionero? ¿Tú no saltaste enfrente del camión?" La voz de su padre era fría, le daba miedo, como si no le creyese... Un momento, ¿un camión? ¡Claro! Salvó a ese chico de ser atropellado, ¿qué habrá sido de él?

"¡Pero si casi atropella a ese pobre chico! Y yo... intenté salvarlo..." Una acción heroica, eso era, pero en ojos de sus padres era algo estúpido, preferir la vida de un desconocido antes que la suya... ¡Será retrasada! Aunque la expresión de sorpresa de sus padres fue aun más grande al oír la existencia de ese supuesto "chico".

"¿Un...chico? El camionero no menciono a ningún chico..."

"Hiyori, ¿segura de que ahí había algún chico?"

"¡Sí! Era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules" Y bastante guapo, si era sincera, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a sus padres.

La cara de determinación de Hiyori y el brillo de sus ojos, lo confirmaban, no estaba mintiendo, la expresión de sus padres se suavizo, aliviados de que su hija no se quería suicidar, aunque todavía tenían una preocupación más grande, _el chico... ¿Era real? ¿O sólo la imaginación de Hiyori?_

Chiharu no parecía nada convencida de lo que Hiyori decía, seguro pensaba que ella si se intento suicidar y estaba justificándose.

"La Srta. Iki está bien física y mentalmente, no sufrió daños severos a pesar de haber sido atropellada."

La conversación de sus padres con el doctor se escuchaba desde su cama, todavía no estaba recuperada al cien por cien, así que tenía que quedarse más tiempo.

Ella sabía que sus padres pensaban que el chico era parte de su imaginación, era un poco triste ver que sus padres no confiaran en ella, seguro no era cuestión de confianza, pero sí se sentía como una apuñalada por la espalada, hecha por tu propia familia. Pero en parte estaba aliviada, así tal vez le creerían que el chico estaba ahí.

Por la tarde llego su hermano mayor, solamente la saludo y luego se fue, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con su padre, después de todo el no quiso trabajar con él en el hospital en la ciudad donde vivía.

Y así paso el resto del día, recibiendo visitas de amigos y algunos otros familiares, todos llegaban con cara de decepción y se iban más aliviados, todos ellos también pensaban que ella intentó quitarse la vida... _¡Qué poca fe me tienen!_

10:30 P.M. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación, le relajaba, cerró sus ojos, en esos momentos sentía mucha paz en su interior, la hermosa vista de la ciudad con las estrellas de fondo era algo maravilloso, así sintió como el sueño le empezaba a ganar.

*Puf*

La paz se esfumo, todo lo bello de la vida se esfumo, ahí estaba ese chico en sima de ella, mirándola con una cara picara, un poco tétrica...

"¡Aaaah!"

La chica salió de un salto cual gato de la cama, el chico solo la observo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Hola~"

"¡Tú! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi nombre y por qué estoy aquí no lo necesitas saber, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, después de todo _eres la primera humana que me ~salva~_." Él... ¿No es humano? Hiyori fingió que no le importaba y le contestó.

"P-pues... ¡Mira! E-estoy bien." Abrió sus brazos y dio una vuelta rápida, una risita salió de la boca del pelinegro.

"No estoy tan seguro...Mira por aquí..." El chico levanto la sábana, descubriendo su cuerpo que seguía acostado en la cama.

"¿Cómooo? Pero si yo... ¡Estoy aquí!" Un pensamiento catastrófico paso por la mente de la chica, "¿Estoy muerta?"

"Jajaja, claro que no, solamente tu espíritu se separo de tu cuerpo"

"¡Pues arréglalo!" ¿Quién se creía esa chica para hablarle así a un _Dios?_ O bien, ella no lo sabía, él fue el que no se lo dijo.

"... ¿Qué?"

"¡Es tu culpa que mi cuerpo este así! Así que arréglalo."

"Escucha niña, yo no puedo hacer eso... ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?"

"No me quisiste decir..." Es verdad, eso le pasa por intentar actuar misterioso frente a las nenas, nota mental, no volver a hacerlo, después le faltan el respeto.

"B-bueno, soy Yato, un Dios de la Calamidad." Ese nombre le sonaba, estaba siendo muy escuchado desde hace unos meses, se dice que un Dios puede hacer que la persona que le pidas _muera._

"¿H-hablas de ese Y-yato?"

"No me gusta el término _ese Yato_ , pero sí, soy yo." Genial, un Dios asesino estaba en su habitación con su cuerpo inconsciente y su espirito sin forma de regresar, si no estaba soñando seguramente ya estaba loca.

" P-pero... ¿Qué hago? ¿Me quedaré así para siempre?"

"No lo sé, bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Espera!" Yato abrió la ventana y salió por ella. Hiyori corrió para ver si lo podía seguir con la mirada, ahí estaba, podría alcanzarlo, pero si saltaba por la ventana, ahora sí que estaba loca, pero si intentaba salir del edificio lo perdería.

 _Bueno, técnicamente estoy medio muerta._

Ahora estaba segura, perdió un tornillo. Agarró vuelo y salió por la ventana, su cuerpo era bastante ligero en esa forma, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía una cola de gato color morado. Llego al edificio de al lado, el paisaje era el mismo que hace unos momentos las luces de la ciudad con las estrellas de fondo, sólo que con monstruos coloridas de todas las formas y tamaños,

"¡Ehhh! ¿Qué es eso?"

Encontró a Yato con la mirada, empezó a seguirlo, su cuerpo era mucho más ágil así, por lo que no le sería problema seguirle el paso. Era peligroso seguir a un Dios asesino, pero necesitaba respuestas, ese Dios no le dijo _todo_.

Le siguió evitando a los monstruos de la ciudad, daban bastante miedo, llegaron a una casa, donde Yato entro y cerro, era una casa vieja, tenía un pequeño patio y un árbol de sakura en él.

 _¡Muy bien! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Hora de obtener respuestas!_

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que mi estilo es super diferente a Noragami, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen su Review, es gratis! Y ya se... la historia es muy diferente y la personalidad de los personajes también, es el primer capítulo, ¡ya encontraran al Yato y Hiyoti que tanto amamos! (va a haber Yatori, de eso se trata ggggg). (Don´t Worry, Yato se enamora primero de Hiyori )**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: Decidí que la historia no será larga, 6 o 7 capítulos, espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy. También, perdón por esto, para que la historia avance Hiyori en vez de ser universitaria será de último año de preparatoria. (Actualización: Ya lo corregí, ¡No se preocupen! Todo va a ir normal desde ahora :D)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _"Ella...Me recuerda."_

La noche resaltaba el espectáculo de colores que proporcionaba la luz de la ciudad, mientras a lo lejos, una chica de pelo café y cola de gato perseguía a un Dios de la Calamidad. Iki Hiyori había aprendido que su mero espíritu era bastante ligero, por lo que le sería fácil seguirle el paso a un ser que nadie ve, sólo había algo negativo, esos seres coloridos-y bastante feos- cada que la veían la empezaban a perseguir, por lo que tuvo que estar precavida todo el camino.

El Dios se fue lejos de la ciudad, en un bosque que estaba al lado, donde entro a una casa bastante antigua al estilo japonés, dejo sus warajis*en la entrada, ¿Qué hacía un Dios usando warajis? Son bastante antiguos, ya no se usan hace más de 100 años.

Sin darle más importancia, la chica bajo del árbol donde se escondía del Dios y miro la puerta, estaba reflexionando si era lo correcto haber seguido a ese Dios sólo por respuestas, pero ya no era momento para darse la vuelta, lo hecho, hecho esta. Se acerco a la puerta con intención de abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, alguien se le había adelantado desde el interior de la puerta, esto provoco que la joven diera un salto para atrás sorprendida: "¡KYAAAA!"

"Ah...eres tú," el Dios de ojos azules dijo con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que una chica te siguiera hasta tu casa, "en esa forma eres bastante hábil, ¿pero crees que no me daría cuenta de que me estabas siguiendo?"

"Ah...e-esto...y-yo."

"Tranquila, sólo dime qué quieres y vete, así no te lastimare." Hiyori no sabía si tranquilizarse o alarmarse por lo que el Dios dijo, sabía que ese Dios era peligroso y que la pudiera lastimar, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuente que en realidad, eso fue lo menos que le importo, desde ese momento debería a empezar a ser más precavida si quería salir con vida.

"Bueno yo... ¿Seguro que no sabes cómo puedo regresar a mi cuerpo?"

"Eso no lo sé, pero aun así puedes regresar a tu cuerpo, paso la primera vez que saliste," Hiyori empezó a recordar la primera vez que su espíritu salió, todo se volvió borroso hasta que se volvió negro, cuando despertó ya estaba de vuelta, "pero no lo puedo asegurar, yo no sé de esas cosas, aun si regresas es probable que vuelva a salir."

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Y no puedo arreglar eso?"

"Y yo que sé... No es como si fuera mi culpa que estés así." Hiyori le lanzó una mirada que atravesó a Yato, tal vez si era su culpa, pero no tenía idea de que hacer.

"Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, intentaré hacer algo." ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Él en verdad le quería ayudar? En ese momento el Dios no se había dado cuenta pero realmente estaba agradecido con Hiyori, porque ella... _Lo recordó_.

"¿En serio?" La mirada de Hiyori se ilumino de esperanza, esto hizo que Yato se alegrara y no sabía por qué.

"S-sí, ¡pero antes! Me debes dar 5 yenes."

"¿5 yenes? ¿Por qué?"

"B-bueno, creo que es una costumbre de los Dioses pedir 5 yenes a cambio de un favor." Iba a decir que eso le daban a él para que matara a una persona, pero luego de considerarlo un poco lo menos que quería es que esa chica lo viera como una amenaza, o algo _peor_.

"Oh, ya entiendo." Hiyori busco en la bolsa que había agarrado antes de salir por la ventana y sacó 5 yenes, los cuales el Dios acepto.

"Tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro," el dios dijo con determinación, "que nuestros destinos sean encontrados, Iki Hiyori."

"Muchas gracias...Un momento, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" La expresión de determinación de Yato se había desvanecido , no le podía decir que había visto su billetera, en ella encontró varias fotos de ella con amigas, y pensó que se veía bastante guapa, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, el era un Dios y ella una humana, eso sería... _raro_.

"Eh... bueno, decía en la puerta de tu habitación de hospital."

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido." Lo que Hiyori no sabía es que en ese hospital no ponían el nombre del paciente en la puerta.

"Y... _¿Ahora qué?_ " La pregunta que menos esperaba escuchar, él no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía _qué_ era la chica en esos momentos, humana no era, eso es seguro, pero lo más importante es que _no_ sabía cómo volverla a la humanidad, creo que era momento de visitar a alguien... _alguien que por supuesto no lo quería ver._

"Pues... ¡Ya sabré yo que hacer! Por el momento su tu espíritu sale, no te acerques a los _Ayakashis_."

"¿A-ayakashis? ¿Qué es...?"

"¡Ah! No lo sabes... Los Ayakashis son residentes de la Orilla Lejana, piensa en ellos como fantasmas, los humanos no los pueden ver ya que están en la Orilla Cercana, claro hay excepciones como los niños pequeños y los animales."

"Sin embargo yo soy humana y los puedo ver..."

"Si bueno... ¡Lo importante es que no te acerques a ellos!" Lo que Hiyori había dicho dio de que pensar a Yato, ¿acaso había humanos capaces de ver a los residentes de la Orilla Lejana? Otro pensamiento más oscuro invadió su mente, ¿ella...Ahora era un Ayakashi?

Negro.

Después de su repentina desaparición Yato concluyó que la chica regreso a su cuerpo, dio un suspiro y entro a su hogar, todo lo que había pasado lo tenía confundido, ¿por qué ayudar a esa humana? Era la primera vez que hacía algo así... algo que no fuera matar a una persona.

Al entrar a la casa, Yukine lo esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos, él había escuchado su conversación y probablemente lo regañaría como siempre lo hace, y Yato le diría que no es su madre para que lo regañase así, como siempre lo hace. Era una rutina bastante rara para un Dios y su Shinki, pero eso era lo que había, después de todo, Yukine era el único que había aguantado lo que hacía Yato, todos sus demás Shinkis no soportaron tomar la vida de un humano y terminaban punzando a Yato, por lo cual él los liberaba, Yukine era el único que no le importo y siguió a Yato ciegamente, eso sí, no le impedía regañar a Yato o decirle que su actitud era estúpida y no perteneciente de un Dios que se quería hacer respetar.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Por qué la ayudas?" Él ya se esperaba esa pregunta, no era parte de su actitud ayudar humanos, la Orilla lejana se rige por la ley de _dar o quitar_ , y él, es de la parte _quitar_ , no hacía nada más que robarles la vida a los humanos.

"Yo...," en ese momento se dio cuenta, la razón por la cual sentía que debía ayudar a esa humana, no importara qué, las _razones_ , más bien, "ella... _Me recordó._ "

Yukine suavizo su expresión, sabía que su maestro tenía un trauma con la memoria de las personas con las cuales se cruzaba. Cuando era un Dios desconocido, las personas con las que se topaba siempre le olvidaban, eso le hizo sentir sólo por mucho tiempo. Aunque con el tiempo, cuando se hizo más famoso, le dio algo de utilidad, sí asesinaba en frente de un humano y este lo veía, no recordaría nada de él.

"Y bueno, ¿sabes qué hacer?" Yukine le había dado al clavo, no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer, pero sí sabía con quien ir.

"Creo que es hora de visitar a un viejo amigo..."

"¿Tienes amigos?" Otro comentario hiriente por parte de Yukine.

"E-e-es un decir, vamos a tener que visitar a Tenjin."

"¿Qué el tipo no te odiab-"

"¡Para con tus comentarios hirientes, Yukine!" Exigió Yato con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos, si era verdad que Tenjin lo odiaba a más no poder, como todos los demás, pero no era necesario que lo mencionara.

"Perdón, ¿cuándo irás?"

" _¿Irás?_ ¡Tú también vienes!" Mencionó el Dios con una cara picara, esto molesto al menor.

"¿¡Yo!? ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste _tú_ el que le prometió ayudarla!"

"Pero tú eres mi Shinki guía, y como tal, debes ayudarme."

"¡No es verdad, soy tu guía pero tu madre como para aguantar tus tonterías!"

"¡Pero si siempre me regañas como si fueras mi madre!"

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, al final, Yukine tuvo que ceder, era hora de visitar el santuario de Tenjin. En el fondo Yukine estaba feliz de que Yato ayudara a esa chica.

 _Tal vez así pueda... cambiar para bien, y así sea... feliz._

* * *

 **NOTAS: Lo sé, lo sé, esto quedo muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, ¡dejen su review y Yukine no sufrirá tanto por las ocurrencias de Yato! Y como les prometí (o no) aquí está el Yato que tanto adoramos y queremos! (?) Y como les dije antes, ahora Hiyori será estudiante de preparatoria, creo que así la historia avanzara con más fluidez, perdón por eso. Bueno, intentaré subir la siguiente parte el fin que viene, nos leemos. Bai!**

 ***Warajis: Son sandalias de paja, pueden buscarlas en Internet para darse una idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** _"¿Y por qué la quieres ayudar?"_

El viento invernal golpeaba su cara, los arboles sin hojas se movían a su son, a la vista estaba el templo de Tenjn, el Dios del aprendizaje y una de las personas que más lo odiaban, en sí todos lo hacían pero él encabezaba su lista de _"amigos"._

Al llegar encontraron a Tsuyu; a pesar de no ser un Shinki por ser el espíritu de un árbol, ella acepto quedarse a lado de Tenjin y ser su guía. Tsuyu al verlos se puso a la defensiva, poniendo una posición de combate bastante malograda, si Yato le quisiese hacer daño sería demasiado fácil, pero en esos momentos lo menos que quería es que Tenjn se pusiera en su contra, _necesitaba_ su ayuda.

"¡T-tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Aqu-!"

"¿Aquí no soy bienvenido? Lo sé, pero no vine para buscar pelea..." Yato había puesto esa faceta tan oscura y misteriosa que intimidaba a las personas, quería dejar en claro que no tenía tiempo para que le dijeran lo malo que es y que todo lo que hacía está mal, él lo sabía, _¿pero_ _qué podía hacer él?_

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Tenjin llegó junto a una Shinki que Yato no había visto por ahí, sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente quien era ella: Tomone.

"¡E-es Yato!"

"¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes de sobra que no tienes permitido acerarte aquí."

"¿Y quién no me lo permite? ¿Tú? A saber viejo, sabes que te podría mata-"

"Yato, no estamos aquí para eso." Una de las razones por la que el Dios quería que Yukine lo acompañara era para controlarse, conociendo su actitud probablemente se metería en una pelea, y eso era lo menos que quería, si no, nunca podría ayudar a _esa chica..._

"Lo siento, Yuki. No vine para buscar pelea, Viejo, sólo vine porque necesito tu _ayuda..._ " El mayor se sorprendió al oír los deseos de ayuda de Yato, no sabía de esa actitud suya, ¿él? ¿Buscando ayuda? Va a llover.

"¿Ayuda? ¿Tú? ¿Me pides ayuda?" Simplemente no lo podía creer, se notaba en su mirada, y tenía razón para eso, probablemente era la primera vez que Yato pedía ayuda a alguien, un poco sospechoso porque se lo pidió con tanta _calma..._

"S-sí, verás..."

"Nunca dije que te fuera a ayudar." Otro golpe bajo, y esta vez no fue de Yukine, al parecer era una moda herir los sentimientos de Yato.

"¡Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decir! ¡Viejo amar-¡"

" _¡Yato! Así menos nos va a ayudar, ¡Contrólate!"_ Mencionó Yukine casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tenjin lo notara, quería que se diera cuenta que el menor estaba ahí para controlar a Yato, y que él se lo había pedido.

Tenjin noto el esfuerzo de Yato por controlarse, cada cosa que el Dios hacía se le hacía más rara al mayor, él no era así, ahí fue cuando entendió que Yato iba en serio con que necesitaba ayuda, _algo malo estaba por pasar._

"De acuerdo."

"¿Eh?"

"Te escucho, pero se rápido, esta será la última vez que te ayude." Los ojos de Yato se iluminaron, no sabía por qué estaba tan agradecido con él, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de hacer todo esto, _y por esa chica..._

"¿Tú no sabes de espíritus de humanos que se separen de sus cuerpos?" Tal y como el mayor pidió, Yato fue directo con su pregunta, tal vez _muy_ directo ya que el adverso estaba realmente sorprendido,

"¿Cómo? Explícate..."

"¿Ahora quieres que te explique? ¡Viejo bipola-!" Está vez para callarlo, Yukine le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su maestro, quería que Yato cambiara y todo eso pero le estaba colmando su paciencia.

Yato volteo a ver a su Shinki con una expresión de enojo, tratando de que el menor se disculpara, en cambio encontró una cara maléfica por parte de Yukine que logro intimidar a Yato, el moreno arrepentido regreso su mirada a Tenjin un poco perturbado.

"Oh bueno, hipotéticamente hablando...Digamos que...Conocí a una chica... Que hipotéticamente hablando...Su espíritu salió de su cuerpo por mi culpa...Y no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo..."

"¿¡Que tú hiciste qué!?"

"¡Dije hipotéticamente hablando!"

"No es verdad, sí que hay una chica con su espíritu vagando en medio de la Orilla Lejana y Cercana-"

"¡Yuki! Yo pensé que me apoyabas." Tenjin seguía sorprendido, era la primera vez que oía algo parecido, sin embargo le importaba más _otra cosa._

"¿Y esa humana y tú han hablado?"

"Digamos que le prometí que la regresaría a la normalidad, pero no tengo idea de cómo." ¿Yato? ¿Ayudando a una humana? Eso era la punta del iceberg, lo más raro de todo el asunto, además de que estaba prohibido, claro, los de la Orilla Lejana tenían prohibido tener cualquier tipo de contacto con los de la Orilla Cercana, al menos que sea por algún trabajo, en el caso de Yato sí que era un trabajo, uno muy raro por cierto, pero esto Tenjin no lo sabía.

"¡Esta prohibido que tengas algún contacto con humanos!"

"¡Pero me pago para que la ayudara! ¡Mira! ¡5 Yenes!" Yato saco del bolsillo de su yukata los 5 yenes que hace unas horas la chica le había dado antes de desaparecer, en cada momento Tenjin se sorprendía más, si estuviera vivo seguro ya le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, sin mencionar que Yato no es de ese tipo de dioses que le concede favores a la gente.

"¿Y tú...Aceptaste ayudarla?"

"Pues claro, aquí está la prueba." Volvió a mostrar los 5 yenes.

"Esto es muy raro, ¿de verdad aceptaste?"

"¡Que si, Viejo! ¡Mira bien!"

"¿Y por qué la quieres ayudar? No es muy común de ti...Además de que tu eres un Dios de la Calamidad, tu eres de la parte _quitar._ "

"Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo, que sí, hombre, soy de la parte quitar, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo cambiar un poco?" _Cambiar_ , esa palabra alivio mucho a Yukine, Tenjin lo notó, sin embargo su maestro no. En ese momento el Dios del aprendizaje se dio cuenta de el objetivo de Yukine, uno muy noble de cambiar a su maestro para bien, o por lo menos para la vista de los humanos, ya que _todo lo que un Dios hace está bien,_ sea lo que sea, ya sea asesinato o cumplir un deseo.

"...Está bien. Te ayudare. Intentare investigar cómo regresar a la humana a la normalidad."

"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!"

"¡QUITA! ¡NO ME ABRASES! ¡QUE TE SIGO ODIANDO!"

"Perdón..."

"¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Te estoy ayudando pero sigue estando prohibido que te acerques aquí."

Después de una pequeña discusión, Yato y Yukine se dispusieron a volver a su hogar, ambos aliviados, más Yukine ya que su plan estaba teniendo éxito.

Mientras se iban Tenjin junto con Mayu hicieron lo mismo entrando a su santuario.

"Maestro... ¿Por qué lo va a ayudar? Usted sabe las cosas terribles que hace ese Dios..." Mayu, anteriormente llamada Tomone, sabía perfectamente el dolor que se sentía arrebatarle la vida a alguien, aun más sabiendo que ella también fue una humana alguna vez, ese dolor que ese Dios de la Calamidad no conseguía comprender, termino punzándolo, no quería seguir a su lado, no entendía como ese niño lograba soportar tal dolor, _¿al menos sentía algún dolor?_

"¿No lo notaste? La actitud de su Shinki..."

"¿Su...Actitud?"

"Quiere que su maestro cambie, él sabe que está mal lo que hace y por eso lo está guiando para ayudar a esa chica."

"Ah..." Nunca se le había ocurrido, hacer algo así, lo que no entendía hace unos momentos se había respondido, no sabía lo que sentía en esos momentos, ¿admiración, tal vez? Se requería de mucha _fuerza de voluntad_ hacer lo que el pequeño rubio estaba haciendo... "¿Por eso usted lo ayudara?"

"Sí, no por él, si no por su Shinki, ese niño debe ser muy fuerte...Probablemente se convierta en un Hafuri." Hace mucho que un Shinki se convertía en un Hafuri, el único que conocían en ese momento era Kazuma, el Shinki guía de Bishamonten, pero de ahí en fuera, nadie más ha conseguido convertirse en Hafuri.

"Tiene razón." Dijo Mayu con una sonrisa en la cara.

 _Le deseo suerte a ese niño, espero que logre cambiar a Yato._

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un pequeño niño admiraba el paisaje del lago que había en frente de él._

" _Disculpa."_

 _Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos morados se le acercó._

" _¿Eres un Dios verdad?"_

 _Preguntó con inocencia la mayor._

" _¿Me podrías nombrar?"_

 _..._

" _Tu nombre es Sakura, tu contenedor Ou."_

 _..._

" _¡Ven, Ouki!"_

* * *

 **NOTAS: ADAJKHLAL, ¡Lo logré! ¡Logré subir el capítulo a tiempo! Lamento la tardanza, soy estúpida y una lenta, pero bueno, ¡aquí está! Cómo siempre intentare subir el capítulo siguiente el fin que viene. ¡Dejen review! Si quieren claro. Nos leemos** **~Chau~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** _"¡Porque me recuerdas a ella!"_

Dos semanas habían pasado, era hora que la chica con cola de gato regresara a su hogar, después de todo la escuela estaba cruzando la esquina y no quería perderse su primer día de su último año en la preparatoria, después seguía la Universidad y después... No estaba segura que haría después, ni siquiera sabía bien que quería estudiar, ¿llegar a tercero de preparatoria sin saber que estudiar? Eso requiere habilidad.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en su mesa dándole un trago a su café, estaba frio afuera y un buen café no estaba de más. Sin darse cuenta el café se había derramado, algo raro ya que lo tenía en la mano, no tan raro porque su cuerpo se había dormido y esa peculiar cola de gato había salido de su espíritu. Sin más que hacer, salió por la ventana y empezó a caminar sobre cables cual pájaro.

En una de las calles vio a ese dios que tantos problemas le había traído, junto a él se encontraba un joven de rubios cabellos, recordó que el menor también estaba cuando ese camión la atropello, después de eso ya no lo volvió a ver. Decidió bajar a ver lo que él dios estaba haciendo.

"¡Hola!" Él joven de cabello endrino volteo a verla un poco desconcertado, se veía incomodo, esto preocupo un poco a la chica.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Nada! Sólo que... Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos!" Muy nervioso el dios dio un salto y subió al techo de una casa.

El pequeño de antes se acerco a ella, no era muy grande, tenía más o menos unos 14 años, por su yukata se asomaba un nombre dibujado en su clavícula, no entendía muy bien lo que decía, desde pequeña se le daba fatal la clase de lengua...

"Perdona a mi maestro..." ¿Su maestro? No era de esperarse que tuviera discípulos, y menos uno tan joven, ese hecho la confundió un poco.

"... Ha estado raro desde anoche." El menor sabía por qué el dios estaba raro, _él se lo había dicho_.

"¿Y eso por qué?" El menor se puso nervioso, no pensó que le preguntaría eso, aunque fuera lo más obvio que pasaría.

"Bueno yo... ¡Nada! Me tengo que ir."

Acto seguido el rubio hiso lo mismo que su maestro, saltó a la casa y se fue corriendo.

La chica los siguió, estaba preocupada por ellos, ¿estaba preocupada? No sabía porque, pero estaba preocupada, nunca se imagino que se sentiría así por alguien como él, y pensar que al principio no quería relacionarse con él.

"¡Deja de seguirnos!" El dios dijo ya un poco más molesto.

"¡Por lo menos explícame que te pasa!"

"Yo... No te quiero ver..."

"¿C-cómo...?" No sabía por qué, pero eso le había dolido.

"¡Tú sólo traes problemas lárgate!" A la chica se le escapó un poco de lágrimas, como si alguien cercano se lo dijera, ella sentía a Yato como alguien cercano, alguien que _no ha visto en mucho tiempo._ Ella no sabía que el Dios sufría por su actitud hacía ella.

"¿Es... en serio?"

"¡Sí! T-tú..."

"¿Por qué?" La chica ya no aguantaba más las lagrimas.

"¡Por que me recuerdas a... _ella!"_ No sabía quien era _ella_ pero la chica no le dio importancia.

Hiyori se fue corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya era suficiente por ese día.

"¿Por qué le has dicho eso?" Yukine menciono un poco preocupado por la chica y por su maestro.

"Yo...No quiero más recuerdos dolorosos."

"¿Ella te recuerda a...?"

"¡No digas su nombre! Sólo olvídalo, tenemos trabajo..."

El dios y su shinki siguieron por su camino, mientras varios recuerdos dolorosos llegaban a la mente de Yato.

* * *

" _¿Tú...Sabes cómo me llamo?"_

" _¿Por qué no se lo dices, Yaboku?"_

" _¡Por favor! ¡Dímelo!"_

 _..._

" _Tamanone..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

* * *

"Sabes... creo que sé..."

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"...Por qué se parece tanto a ella..."

"¿A sí?" El menor dijo un poco confundido por que su maestro hablara de eso.

"¿...Sabías...Que algunos Shinkis pueden renacer?" Ciertamente no lo sabía, nunca había escuchado a nadie decir eso, probablemente son cosas que los dioses guardan de sus Shinkis para que no los punzaran.

"¿Y tú crees que ella...?"

...

"Sería una bonita fantasía."

* * *

 **Notas: Es muy corto, no lo subí el fin pasado, soy la peor, perdónenme plox, ¡pero bueno! Aquí está el capítulo, ¡y en viernes! Para compensar mi estupidez y el hecho de no haber actualizado la semana pasada, mañana subiré otro capítulo más. ¿Contentos? ¿No? En fin... ¡Nos leemos! ¡Chau!**

 **Lo de que los Shinkis pueden renacer me lo invente yo :p y de que Sakura y Hiyori son la misma persona (o Hiyori es un renacimiento, en todo caso) esto se debe a que la primera vez que la vi (a Sakura) pensé que era Hiyori, ¡puras estupideces amigos!, tristemente de eso se trata este fic :"v**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS:** **Me desperté a las nueve para hacer el dichoso capítulo, en fin, ¡aquí esta! Disfrútenlo mis pequeños homúnculos *insertecorazóngayaquí***

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** _"Yo te ayudaré..."_

"¿Descubriste algo?"

"¡WUUUOOOH!" El mayor dio un gran salto por el susto que le provocó el dios menor. "¡No me espantes así! Ahora que lo mencionas..."

"Descubriste algo."

"Sí, pero no creo que te guste."

"Dispara, viejo, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Bien, tu lo pediste. Se dice que hace mucho un humano cruzo las fronteras entre la Orilla Lejana y Cercana, ese humano cruzo caminos con un dios y sus hilos del destino se unieron, haciendo que el humano no pudiera regresar a la Orilla Cercana."

"Sólo dime lo importante, ya te dije que no tengo todo el día."

"A eso voy, para que ese humano regresara a donde pertenecía, el dios con el que unió sus hilos tuvo que romperlos, y esa es la solución, aunque el humano no recordó nada sobre su aventura en la Orilla Lejana."

Los ojos de Yato se quedaron como platos al escuchar esto, ¿la única solución era que ella lo olvidara? No estaba seguro si estaba feliz o triste sobre eso, por una parte los recuerdos que él ya creía olvidados no volverían a florecer, pero eso significaba que tendría que sacrificar el recuerdo vivo de su Shinki muy querido, y más importante que ella lo olvidaría...

"¿No hay otra solución?" Intento sonar lo más sensato posible, aunque Tenjin logró darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

"No."

El dios de la Calamidad dio las gracias y acto seguido se fue con su Shinki a su hogar, aunque no se imaginaba la agridulce sorpresa que le esperaba.

Al llegar a su "templo" en la entrada se encontró algunos zapatos desconocidos, eran unas sandalias rosas con dibujos de flores, un poco extrañado el Dios entro a su casa encontrándose a Yukine teniendo una animada conversación con la persona que menos, y al mismo tiempo más, quería ver. Era Hiyori, la cual al ver que el dios había llegado le tendió una cálida sonrisa.

"Hola, Yato." La chica dijo, haciendo que el menor se diera cuenta de la llegada de su maestro.

"¡Ah, maestro! ¡Por fin ha llegado! Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir."

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas!" El mayor detuvo al rubio en la entrada este le volteo a ver como si le quisiera decir algo: _"arreglen sus asuntos mientras yo voy a comprar algo de comer."_ El dios no necesitaba comida, sin embargo la pequeña humana que veía la escena confundida sí. Yukine salió diciendo que no tardaba y dejo a los dos jóvenes en completo silencio.

El dios intentando sacar un tema de conversación no hiso más que preguntarle algo a la chica, algo _muy importante._

"¿Te gusta el pan?"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Si claro! Me gusta."

Otra vez se quedaron en completo silencio, el joven de cabello endrino pensó que era el momento adecuado de hablar seriamente con la chica.

"Dime Hiyori..."

"¿S-sí?"

"¿Nunca has tenido recuerdos que piensas que no son tuyos?"

"¿E-eh? Bueno la v-verdad..." A la chica le costaba hablar, nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero tenía memorias y sentimientos que no son de ella. "La verdad tengo el recuerdo de un nombre..."

"¿Y cuál es ese nombre?"

" _Tamanone_ , ese nombre lo escuche en algún lugar." Sus sospechas se habían aclarado, Hiyori es el renacimiento de su anterior Shinki, aunque el dios no se lo diría, no necesitaba saber.

También la chica no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad a Yato, recordaba que un joven decía ese nombre y de repente todo era negro, aunque decidió omitir eso y que en ese momento no pensaba que _fuera importante._

"¿Algo más?"

"S-sí...Recuerdo un lago y un nombre, _Sakura."_ La prueba definitiva, si ya estaba convencido de que la chica era un renacimiento esto lo confirmaba aun más.

"De acuerdo... Hay una cosa importante que tengo que decirte."

"¿Y cuál sería?"

"Ya encontré una solución para tu _problema_." El dios señalo la cola de gato purpura al decir _problema._

"¿Sí? ¡Bien!" No, no estaba bien, el dios lo sabía, pero la chica no, de hecho, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la chica.

"Tendré que cortar nuestros lazos."

"¿Nuestros lazos?"

"Si, al dos personas encontrarse se unen sus hilos, si esos hilos son fuertes, pueden que se encuentren de nuevo, si son débiles y se rompen, puede que se olviden." Ese era el problema de Yato, los hilos que tenía con las personas siempre eran débiles, a diferencia de otros dioses que no nacían por el deseo de _una persona,_ si no de varias.

"¿Y nosotros tenemos esos hilos?"

"Tienes hilos con todas las personas que te has encontrado, puede que algunos incluso estén rotos, hay dioses que somos capaces de deshacer esos vínculos con las personas."

"¿No todos pueden?"

"No, pero yo sí, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, si rompo nuestros hilos tu volverás a la normalidad."

"Pero eso significa que te olvidaré..."

"Sí, pero no importa, soy un dios asesino, puede que sea lo mejor para ti..." Hiyori no se lo podía creer, lo olvidaría... No sabía por qué desde el principio supo que era una buena persona y sentía una extraña cercanía a él, aunque esa cercanía no le perteneciera ya que era de su anterior "vida", pero esto ella no lo sabía.

"T-tú...Realmente no eres una mala persona, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No lo sé, desde que te conocí me he sentido cercana a ti, y ni siquiera te conozco, pero en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta de que tenía razón, no eres una mala persona, y no te gusta lo que haces."

Yato la veía sorprendida, no se esperaba algo así.

"Vamos Yato, puedes cambiar... _Yo te ayudaré_...

Yato abraso a la chica, la cual correspondió el abrazo prolongándolo por unos minutos, quien diría que esa pequeña felicidad se terminaría.

El dios se percato de algo y soltó a la chica para revisar, esta sólo la miraba preocupada. El joven dios abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Yukine en el suelo y a una mujer que no quería ver.

"¡Yato-gami!"

Era Bishamonten, la diosa de la lucha, estaba montada en su león con su típico traje que mostraba todo su ser, y su látigo.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

" _Venganza_ , Yato-gami, tu sabes bien porque..."

La chica se oculto detrás del dios, sin embargo la diosa de la Lucha se dio cuenta de su cola de gato. Ella ataco a los jóvenes haciendo que saltaran a un lado y desvelando la identidad de la chica que se encontraba escondida detrás de Yato.

"¿Una...humana?" Medio humana, técnicamente era una Ayakashi, pero la diosa no le dio más importancia.

"¡Por favor! ¡No le haga daño!" La diosa la miro sorprendida para después comenzar a reír divertida por la actitud de la chica.

"Es obvio que tú no sabes cómo es él en realidad... ¿Qué va a saber una simple humana?"

"¡Más que tú! ¡En realidad!"

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así de un asesino?" Nunca le había dolido tanto ser lo que es, sentía que la chica se alejaría de él si seguía diciendo eso... "Niña, eres joven además de sólo ser una humana, te perdonare la vida, vete de aquí y deja de ser tan ingenua, tal vez así te vaya mejor en la vida."

"Hiyori, vete." El dios se paro e frente de la chica, haciendo esa actitud fría con la cual la gente le conocía.

"¿Yato?"

"Yo me encargo, _Sekki_." Yukine, que ya se había levantado por completo, se transformo en una espada, estaba vendada por donde se agarraba la espada. El dios dio un gran saltó bastante veloz y ataco a la diosa la cual se defendió con otra espada bastante gigante.

"¡Saiki!" Al ser tan grande la espada, hizo que Yato y Yukine volaran unos cuantos metros para caer al suelo, rápidamente el dios se levanto y volvió a atacar esta vez durando más en combate.

La diosa hizo un ataque que provoco que Yato se alejara, ella lamo a otros dos Shinkis.

"¡Sūki! ¡Gaiki!" De la nada aparecieron dos pistolas, la diosa le dio instrucciones a alguien o algo, sin embargo la chica no sabía a quién.

"Kazuma, apuntale a ese infeliz."

"Viina...No tenemos que hacer esto."

"Asesinó a nuestro clan, Kazuma, ¿¡que no quieres vengar al clan _ma!?_

Kazuma ciertamente no quería, era su culpa que todos ellos estuvieran muertos, él se lo pidió...

* * *

" _¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!"_

…

" _¡No quiero que mi maestra muera!"_

 _..._

 _..._

" _Ven conmigo, hay trabajo que hacer."_

 _..._

" _¡Ven, Hiki!"_

* * *

 **NOTAS: Muy sensualon el episodio, ¿eh? En fin, lo prometido es deuda, y yo cumplí, la primera vez que pasa, pero cumplí. ¿Quieren una curiosidad? El que estaba recordando cosas no era Yato si no Hiyori, esto es para que sepan que ya todo lo tengo planeado, ¡no estoy improvisando! ¡Este fic si que va a un lado! Bueno me voy, nos leemos, chauuuu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS: Es domingo y su cuerpo lo sabe! Y también yo lo sé así que aquí está el capítulo de hoy, disfrútenlo, ya le queda poco a este fanfic de acabar ;-;**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** _"Todavía...Lo siento..."_

Bishamonten, también conocida con Vaiśravaṇa, una mujer de carácter fuerte por lo que se podía ver, y por alguna razón, odiaba a Yato con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiyori no lo podía creer, ver una lucha tan atroz entre los dos dioses era... horrible, no sabía la razón de esta pelea pero sin duda alguna la debía parar.

"¡Alto! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no peleen más!" Sin embargo sus gritos no fueron escuchados, se sentía sola en medio de guerras y conflictos, una escena del pasado pasó ante sus ojos, como si lo estuviera viendo, era Yato matando a muchas personas, su mirada era la de un vil asesino sin piedad, no podía creer que ese es el Yato que ella conoce.

* * *

" _¡Por favor! ¡No me mates!"_

 _Yato no contestó, simplemente se acercó lentamente a su_ _ **presa.**_

 _..._

" _¡AAAAAHHH!"_

* * *

Despertó de ese mal sueño, volviendo a la cruel realidad, era verdad, el dios era un asesino, y nunca vio los hechos, siguió con él, ignorante de lo que hacía y le creyó, cuando sabía que nada era verdad, se engaño a ella misma, pero ya no podría escapar de su verdad, ese escudo de mentiras se iba rompiendo lentamente y ella tendría que afrontar su realidad, dejando atrás esos sentimientos que no le pertenecían y nunca lo hicieron.

* * *

" _¿Quién eres?" La joven de ojos purpuras preguntó._

" _Me llamo Sakura, tu eres mi renacimiento."_

" _¿Tu renacimiento...?"_

 _..._

 _..._

" _No les creas más a esos sentimientos, nunca te pertenecieron y son inciertos,_

 _yo caí en ese juego y me perdí en mi oscuridad, ya no sigas mis_

 _sentimientos, un negro final será lo que te aguardará."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Con cada paso su futuro se hacía incierto, las palabras de Sakura, la actitud de Bishamon, ¿en qué creer? ¿En qué no creer? Sólo había dos caminos, la ignorancia o la verdad, una decisión ciertamente fácil para algunos, pero para ella... ¿De verdad esos sentimientos no son suyos? ¿Son una farsa? Un cruel pensamiento...Caería en su juego, se dejaría engañar, esa es su decisión, crea sentimientos verdaderos, no dejaría que su Yato muriera..._

* * *

"¡Hiyori! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!" La chica con cola de gato se colocó en frete del dios caído defendiéndolo de la diosa que lentamente se acercaba para matarlo.

"Niña... Te lo advertí, ahora si tanto quieres estar con él... ¡Los mandaré a los dos al infierno!" Dicho esto la diosa atacó a ambos, humana y dios, los dos evitaron el ataque saltando en direcciones opuestas. La furiosa mujer de dorados cabellos en vez de atacar al dios decidió encargarse de la humana primero, atacándola con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Gaiki! ¡Sūki!" La diosa le disparó varias veces con la chica evitando cada una hábilmente, sin embargo el dios no dejaría esto pasar atacando a la diosa por la espalda, ella se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo evitó disparándole a él también, dejando de lado a su primera presa.

"¡Hiyori, huye!" El dios le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras evitaba las balas que la diosa le disparaba.

" _Viina, ¡no tenemos que hacer esto!"_

"Kazuma regresa." Dicho esto, el pendiente que antes estaba en la oreja de la diosa se transformo en una persona, era un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, en su mano se leía el nombre: Kazuma.

"¿V-Viina?"

"No te metas Kazuma, si sigues así no podre matar a Yato." La diosa dio un gran salto, diciendo el nombre de Saiki, apareciendo la enorme espada que antes había usado para atacar al chico, este se defendió con Sekki, pero al ver que no duraría mucho escapó de la espada dando un gran salto. La mujer se empezó a acercar lentamente.

*paf*

Mientras no la veían Hiyori atacó a la diosa con un palo, ésta la volteo a ver sorprendida.

"Tú... ¿Me atacaste...?" De un momento a otro, la diosa hecha una furia ataco a la chica que sólo la esquivo sin ningún tipo de reacción, Yato la vio sorprendido, ¿qué le estaba pasando? No entendía su actitud, pero lo más extraño era su cara sin expresión, parecía como si actuara _inconscientemente._

Los ataques de Bishamos cada vez eran más certeros y a Hiyori se le acababan las energías, Yato algunas veces intentaba acercarse a defenderla, sin embargo la diosa lo mandaba a volar haciéndole imposible hacer algo por ayudarle, Kazuma, el Shinki de Bishamon, intentaba hacer a la rubia entrar en razón, sin éxito en cada intento, sabía que era su culpa que Viina odiara a Yato, pero no podía hacer nada, _no sabía qué hacer_ , hasta que...

"¡Jinki!" Un Shinki en forma de látigo atrapó el pie de Hiyori, haciéndola caer después de tanta pelea, por un momento pareció que regresaba en sí, teniendo una expresión de miedo en el rostro, sin embargo, ese sentimiento volvió a desaparecer en su cara inexpresiva.

"¡Hiyori!" Yato intentó atacar a la diosa por la espalda, está nuevamente lo mandó a volar dejándolo muy lejos de la escena.

* * *

 _Su tiempo se detuvo tras esa escena tan peculiar, un sentimiento vago  
de tristeza recorrió su cuerpo, de un momento a otro ese espíritu que vagaba entre  
Orillas quedó fuera de vista, ¿dónde se encontraba? En el más allá...  
Un grito desgarrador fue lo único que se escuchó, la ira invadió su mente,  
sin darse cuenta atacó a ese ser que le quitó a su ser querido con todas sus fuerzas,  
no tenía otra cosa en mente, no importara el dolor que le provocara a su  
Shinki, él sólo atacó, y atacó, y volvió a atacar. Las lagrimas que caían llenaban el vació que  
que dejó al desaparecer, su energía se agotaba, con un simple golpe, Sekki salió volando  
dejándolo desarmado, sólo..._

* * *

"¿Ves ese sentimiento?" No hubo respuesta.

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo sentí cuando mataste a mis Shinkis, y ahora..." Levantó su gran espada en el aire, "¡Yo te mataré a ti!"

Estaba listo para aceptar su destino, aunque alguien fue más rápido y tomó su lugar... La espada que hace unos momentos le ayudó a pelear se encontraba partida a la mitad, vio como Yukine caía y desaparecía, lo había perdido, ya nada tenía sentido, ¿cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Dejo que se fueran los únicos que lo aceptaron como una _persona,_ por un momento creyó que podría escapar de su realidad, él _es_ un asesino, y ahora debería aceptar el destino que todo asesino merece.

Pero ese nombre que por tanto tiempo lo siguió ciegamente no había desaparecido, todavía lo sentía, intento llamar su nombre por última vez.

...

...

...

...

"¡Sekki!"

Hay estaba de nuevo, su amigo, su compañero, se encontraba con vida, una brillante luz inundo el lugar, veía como su Shinki se convertía, dos espadas llegaron a sus manos. Confiado por su regreso, el dios atacó a la rubia, haciendo que ella retrocediera, la fuerza de su Shinki renovado era bastante poderosa, en unos momentos, con unos pocos golpes, la pelea se tornó a su favor, dejando a la diosa herida y en desventaja, el dios herido y con intensiones de matarla se acercó a ella.

...

"¿Qué haces... _Kazuma_?"

"¡K-kazuma! ¡T-tú...!" El Shinki recibió el golpe que debía matar a su maestra, Yato se dio cuenta a tiempo y se detuvo dejándolo con vida, _por ahora._

"Viina... Por favor... _Paren... Todo esto... es mi culpa..."_

"¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Tú no has hecho nada!" Las lágrimas de la diosa empezaron a brotar.

"Yo... Le pedí que los asesinaran... _Al clan ma..."_

Se sorprendió al oír tan inesperada noticia, empezó a recordar... Todo lo que había pasado...

* * *

" _¡Alguien a punzado a la maestra!"  
El murmullo del clan se esparció sin ton ni son, expandiéndose en todo el lugar,  
los Shinkis asustados empezaron a pelear, matándose los unos a los otros,  
un débil Shinki escapó del lugar, dejándole sus esperanzas a una leyenda...  
Una leyenda de un dios asesino que mataría a quien se lo pidieras...  
Lo buscó y lo encontró acompañado de una pequeña niña de pelo corto,  
una niña que a día de hoy no volveremos a ver...  
"¡Por favor! ¡Necesito su ayuda!"  
El dios lo miró indiferente, esperando que pagara por su petición,  
"Yo... no tengo dinero... ¡Pero, por favor! ¡Salve a mi maestra!"  
No sabía por qué, pero aceptó, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, otra vez,  
sus sentimientos se habían llevado a Sakura, y ahora se llevarían la vida de cientos  
de Shinkis.  
..._

 _No quedó ni un rastro de lo que una vez fue el poderoso clan Ma, a excepción de un pequeño Shinki  
que hoy en día se convirtió en un Hafuri y protegió a su maestra  
por segunda ocasión de su muerte._

* * *

"Kazuma..."

"Puede hacer lo que quiera... Quitarme mi nombre, matarme, lo que usted quiera, pero por favor... _Perdóneme..."_ Dicho esto el castaño cayó rendido ante el dolor y se desmayo. Su maestra se acercó a su débil cuerpo y lo abrasó llorando.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Me odio por haber escrito esto, en fin... Espero que les haya gustado, y si no sean libres de asesinarme mientras duermo (?) lo sé, lo sé, quedó horrible, pero bueno, y ya por fin, el siguiente capítulo será el último, y si, Hiyori se murió xD, perdónenme :,D. Otra cosa, es exactamente lo mismo que en el anime pero bajo otro contexto, no tengo originalidad, pero ese fue mi propósito desde el principio así que ni modo. Nos leemos, chau! (Ojo que por ser el último capítulo puede que lo suba antes).**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS: Me arrepiento MUCHO de haber escrito el capítulo anterior, sobre todo porque parecía que me esnifé algo muy fuerte al escribirlo, en fin, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y sí, este es el final, me tardé un poco en subirlo pero es porque quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible, y que no me quede tan gonorreico como el de la última vez, en fin, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final:** ¿Y mi final feliz?

Seguía viendo esa misma escena, esa misma cruel escena que tanto lo hacía odiarse, lo recordaba perfectamente, cada movimiento, cada sonido, no saldría de su cabeza, no saldría de sus sueños, nunca se perdonaría por haber dejado que ella muriera.

"¡Maestro!" Yukine despertó al joven dios de sus sueños, en parte se lo agradecía, quisiera dormir, pero en paz, no viendo esa terrible pesadilla, de cómo perdió a la única persona que se acordaba de él.

"¿A dónde va?" Debía salir, despejar su mente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no quería, ni podía superarlo. Por su paseo se encontró a la madre de Hiyori, ya estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su hija fuese una mera imaginación suya, ¿es eso lo qué pasa al morir en la Orilla Lejana? Ciertamente es un destino muy cruel.

Bishamon se había disculpado con él, no sabía por qué, pero no lograba culparla de lo sucedido, ella ya tenía suficientes desgracias como para ponerle la suya encima, aprovecho un poco su viaje para reflexionar la situación.

¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía? ¿Amor? Demasiado lejos. ¿Entonces que era? ¿Simplemente estaba agradecido con ella por recordarle? ¿Algo tan tonto era la razón por la cual estaba tan apegado a ella? Al principio pensó que era porque le recordaba a Sakura, su primer Shinki, después de Nora, y al parecer, era una reencarnación, puede que los lazos que antes tenía con ella se pasaran de "vida en vida", pero eso era imposible, rompió sus lazos con Sakura antes de que él la asesinara, ¿puede que el simple recuerdo de ella fuese suficiente? Simplemente era algo muy complicado, tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta y debería superarlo antes de descubrirla. Entró en contacto con gente de la cual hace mucho no había escuchado, Kofuku escuchó que toda la historia con Bishamon se había aclarado y él había acabado inocente, lo felicitó por ello, al igual con Daikoku. Tenjin solo se disculpó por la muerte de Hiyori, no le sirvió de aliento a Yato.

"Regreso en un momento, Yuki, espérame aquí."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" El dios abrió los ojos como platos al oír la pregunta, para luego dar un suspiro un tanto melancólico.

"Sólo necesito salir, eso es todo." Salió de su hogar, empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, viendo toda la gente pasar, siendo felices, camino y camino hasta el anochecer, la gente poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta dejarlo solo en la calle. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró, decidió que era momento de regresar, no sin antes escuchar el sonido de un cable moviéndose, había una chica saltando de cable en cable como pájaro, le recordó a Hiyori, su pelo castaño, sus ojos violetas, un momento, ¿era ella?

"¡Hiyori!" El dios llamó, no hubo respuesta, la chica siguió su camino, él la empezó a seguir, la chica saltó al tejado de un edificio, Yato la siguió, llamándole una vez más para que parara.

"¡Oye chica! ¡Espera!" La chica paro para después voltear a verle, definitivamente era Hiyori, pero algo había raro con ella.

"¿Usted...Me ve?"

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabes quién soy?"

"Me temó que no...No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, ni mi nombre, ni nada, sólo sé que nadie me puede ver."

"Ven conmigo."

"¿Qué-" Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar el dios se la llevo al templo de Tenjin, en la entrada pasó algo muy raro, había un campo de fuerza que no permitía que Hiyori pasara, lo intentaron una vez más, simplemente no se podía acercar al templo, Tenjin salió rápido al ver que el campo de fuerza que había puesto estaba reaccionando.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Preguntó alarmado, para luego relajarse al ver a Yato y a... ¿Hiyori?

"¿Está...viva?"

"Es lo que te venía a preguntar." El dios se molesto un poco, era el dios del aprendizaje, es verdad, pero eso no significaba que tuviera las respuestas para todo, aún así, intentó ayudar al menor.

"¿Por qué el campo de fuerza contra Ayakashis estaba reaccionando?"

"¿Para...Ayakashis...?" El dios preguntó sorprendido, dándose cuenta de lo que era la chica en realidad, se había convertido en un Ayakashi completo, significando que no estaba viva, y que no podría convertirse en Shinki.

"¿Acaso fue Hiyori? Eso significa que se ha convertido en un Ayakashi."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Demonios!" Maldijo el dios molesto, tendría que averiguar una forma de devolverle la memoria.

"¿No recuerda nada?"

"No..."

"Disculpe..." La chica—la cual llevaba ignorando un buen tiempo—habló para llamar la atención de los dioses, "¿Quiénes son ustedes...?" La pregunta destruyó a Yato por dentro.

"No te mortifiques, primero dile quien eres y luego veremos una forma de recuperar su memoria. Hija, yo soy Tenjin, el dios del aprendizaje."

"Yo soy...No necesitas saber mi nombre..." Dijo un poco indiferente, la chica se molestó un poco.

"Mmm...¿Tú también eres un dios? ¿De qué?"

"De...La fortuna..." Mintió, Tenjin se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada.

"Ahora, creo que hay una forma de devolver su memoria..."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Sí, ella tenía una conexión muy fuerte a la Orilla Lejana, debido a esa conexión puede que podamos devolverle la memoria."

"Creo que tengo una idea." Dijo para volver a desaparecer, llevándose a la chica consigo, era momento de llevarla con gente que conociera.

La llevo a casa de sus padres, no los reconoció, la llevo a la tumba de su abuela, lo irónico es que era la única persona que recordaba. Fueron con su padre y con su media hermana, Hiyori no sabía por qué, pero al ver a Chiharu le entraron unas ganas de golpearle muy fuertes pero al no poder tocarla tuvo que conformarse con sólo desearle fuertemente el mal. Recordó lo que Tenjin le dijo, tenía una fuerte conexión con la Orilla Lejana, así que tendría que ir con gente que ella conociera de la Orilla Lejana, empezó con Yukine, su Shinki, la chica mencionó que los ojos de su Shinki le parecían conocidos, luego fue con Kofuku, quien conoció a la chica cuando Yato le mencionó que le estaba ayudando, Hiyori sólo mencionó que ese lugar se le hacía conocido, fue con su última esperanza, Bishamon, pero al llegar, Hiyori no reconoció a Bishamon, ni a sus Shinkis, ni a nadie. Se había quedado sin opciones.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar por las calles, Yato suspiró rendido.

"Lo siento." Yato se sorprendió por sus repentinas disculpas.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sé que me quieres ayudar, y yo simplemente no recuerdo nada."

"No tienes que disculparte, mañana te buscaré, me voy de aquí." Yato se empezó a alejar, cruzó la calle, sin darse cuenta de que un camión estaba acercándose a él a gran velocidad y sin intenciones de parar.

"¡Cuidado!" Hiyori gritó, empujando a Yato fuera del alcance del camión, una imagen le vino a su cabeza, esto ya había pasado, _lo recordaba._

"Yo... ¿Nosotros...ya nos conocíamos?"

"¿Has recordado algo?" Preguntó Yato emocionado.

"Sí... Yo te salve cuando... estoy muerta, ¿cierto?"

"Eres un Ayakashi, normalmente la gente que muere impura toma otra forma, pero tú..."

"Yo ya era medio Ayakashi." Mencionó la chica recordando aún más cosas.

"Y yo... ¿cómo morí? ¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó la chica al Dios, éste se puso un tanto incómodo.

"Yo..."

"Olvídalo..." La chica huyó de ahí, Yato se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, el sol estaba por salir, debía encontrar a Hiyori rápido. La buscó y la buscó, hasta encontrarla sentada en el tejado de un edificio, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sin dejarle ver su cara.

"Oye..."

"¿Por qué me sigues? Estoy muerta, no puedes esperar nada de mí, además, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre, no podré recordar nada."

"Hiyori yo..." Se le ocurrió una idea, buscó entre sus bolsillos una moneda de 5 yenes."

"¿Ves esto?"

"Una...moneda..."

"Esto me lo diste tú..."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que yo...te devolviera a la normalidad, al final no lo logré y tú moriste, no te pude proteger, toma, no la merezco." El dios lanzó la moneda, la chica lo atrapo, al ver la moneda sus ojos se iluminaron, volteó a ver al dios con los ojos llorosos.

"Tú...Yato..."

* * *

" _¡Corran!" El dios le gritó al chico rubio y la castaña que lo seguía._

" _¡Espera!" La chica decidió alcanzarlo saltando a los cables como pájaro, dio un pasó mal y cae del cable, el Dios saltó para abrazarla, los dos jóvenes reían, mientras caían, sabiendo que todo estaba bien, y que los años ni la muerte los volverían a separar._

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES: En fin, espero que les haya gustado , sé que quedó raro, sé que a muchos les decepcionará, pero en fin, perdón, hubieron muchas ideas que no incluí, además de que mi elección de acciones y palabras no fueron lo que en su momento eran planeadas, pero tal vez, algún día, reescriba esta historia, y creo, quedará mejor. Hasta la siguiente, nos leemos en otro fanfic! Chau!**


End file.
